Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some resealable packages enable a user to know when the closure profiles have interlocked. Typically, in order to accomplish this, at least one of the closure profiles is discontinuous in its cross-section in the longitudinal direction. Providing a discontinuous closure profile involves additional manufacturing steps, resulting in increased costs, slower manufacturing rates, and increased scrap rates.
Improvements in the design and manufacture of resealable packages are desirable.